ofibtyfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:BrandonLane/OFIBTY Project: Individuality
Narrator: 'So here's what you need to know about The OFIBTY Project: Brandon Murphy wants more talent for his hit show, Glee! After countless auditions, Brandon found twelve contenders who stood out the most. Every week there will be a homework assignment that must be learned and performed in front of a guest judge from the hit show Glee. The guest judge will pick a winner who they feel was the best performer for that homework assignment theme. Then, to prepare for the group number, the contenders will learn the choreographing from Zach Woodlee, and will perform vocals for Shan Anders. At the end of the week, Robert, Zach, and Shan will choose the three who didn't stand out and they will perform for Brandon. Brandon will decide out of the three, which two will stay, and which one just didn't give their all for him during their last chance performances. That's all you need to know so far on The OFIBTY Project! ---- '- The contenders arrive to the house -''' '''Confession Cam - Delilah: '''So I'm really honored to be here. I'm glad Brandon knew what he was doing when he put me in the competition. I hope everyone is ready to get their asses kicked! '''Confession Cam- Ellie: '''Wow, I can't believe I actually made it. Out of the thousands of people that auditioned, I impressed them! *tears up* '''Confession Cam - Tyler: Tyler Sexy Beast was invited to win the OFIBTY Project! *winks as camera* Confession Cam - Joey: 'Everyone here seems so fierce. I just came to have fun, and possibly win! '''Confession Cam - Rae: '''Is this thing on? *taps camera lends* Okay, I'm Rae, and I can't wait to get to know some of the guys in this competition. *looks around awkardly* '''Ellie: '''So what do you guys think the first assignment is going to be? '''Delilah: '''Obviously you're a dumbass. We all know it's going to either be Sexuality or Individuality. '''Confession Cam - Delilah: '''Obviously Ellie is stupid. I mean, how the hell asks a dumb question like that? *rolls eyes* '- Everyone looks at eachother awkwardly -''' 'Tyler: '''Anyways, I think it's individuality too. I mean, that's an important first theme. '- Robert walks into the room - ' '''Robert: '''Hey guys, I hope everything is going well so far. But I hope you are all ready for your assignment this week. Which is......Individuality! '''Everyone: '''YES! '''Confession Cam - Nasia: '''I guess that know it all bitch Delilah was right. '''Robert: '*nods* Well, your homework assignment is "The Longest Time" by Billy Joel. You guys can pick between eachother who gets what lines. You will also have to practice your own choreography. Tomorrow a guest judge who knows just what this theme means will come and decide who the winner is. *smiles and leaves* 'Tyler: '''So could I have line one? '''John: '''Actually I wanted that one... '''Tyler: '*looks annoyed* I just don't think that suits you. So, no. 'Delilah: '''I call line two! '''Ellie: '''I want line eight. '''Lily: '''No twinkle toes. I wants that line, and I plans on getting it. *smiles* '''Ellie: '''Adding an S after words doesn't make you some hot stuff. Okay? Okay. I called it first, you're not getting it. '''Confession Cam - Lily: '''That bitch really messed with the wrong girl. I'm not going to let her get away with that one. '''Joey: '''Does everybody have the lines they want? '- Everyone nods their heads - ' '''Joey: '''I think we should practice. '- Everyone finished practicing-''' 'Justin: '''That was great! ---- '- Robert walks into the choir room -''' 'Robert: '''Hey guys, so your guest judge is somebody who knows how to stand out in any performance whether it's acting, singing, or dancing. '- Unkwown guest gets a dazzled microphone -''' 'Robert: '''And here they are.... '- Lea Michele enters the room -''' '- Everyone starts cheering and screaming -' 'Confession Cam - Nasia: '''It's Lea freaking Michele! *squeals* '''Confession Cam - Tom: '''It's my celebrity crush! I love her! '''Confession Cam - Lily: '''It's Lea Michele, probably the only person who is almost good enough to be in my prescence. '''Lea Michele: '''Hi everyone! Gosh, it's so nice to meet you all. So Individuality is all about standing out in anything you do. It's important in group numbers, so therefore, it's important to Glee because we do a lot of group numbers. '''Robert: '''So your homework assignment was "The Longest Time" by Billy Joel. '''Lea Michele: '''I'm excited to see what you guys got! *smiles* '- The room darkens and the music starts - ' Everyone: Woah, Oh, Oh, Oh (Joey: The longest) For the longest time (Ellie: Time!) Woah, Oh, Oh, Oh (John: The longest) For the longest Tyler: If you said goodbye to me tonight There would still be music left to write Delilah (with Everyone): What else could I do, I'm so inspired by you That hasn't happened (for the longest time) Mark: Once I thought my innocence was gone Now I know that happiness goes on Lily: I'll take my chances I forgot how nice romance is Mark and Lily with Everyone: I haven't been there for the longest time Everyone: Woah, Oh, Oh, Oh (Tom: The longest) For the longest time (Nasia: Time!) Woah, Oh, Oh, Oh (Justin: The longest) For the longest Joey: I'm that voice you're hearing in the hall And the greatest miracle of all Ellie: Is how I need you, and how you needed me too Joey and Ellie (with Everyone): That hasn't happened (for the longest time) Justin: Maybe this won't last very long But you feel so right And I could be wrong Maybe I've been hoping too hard But I've gone this far And it's Everyone: More than I'd hoped for Rae: Who knows how much further we'll go on Maybe I'll be sorry when you're gone Nina (with Everyone): I'll take my chances, I forgot how nice romance is I haven't been there (for the longest time) John: I had second thoughts at the start I said to myself, hold on to your heart Now I know the woman that you are You're wonderful so far Everyone: And it's more than I'd hoped for Nasia: I don't care what consequence it brings I have been a fool for lesser things Everyone: I want you so bad, I think you ought to know that I intend to hold you (For the longest time) '''Lea: '''Wow, that was great! Nasia, I felt you really worked it. Your voice was amazing. Mark, you did really good too. I thought your dance moves were great! Rae, I loved your voice, but I felt that you just didn't stand out for me. I kept waiting for you to own this place. Justin, I felt the same thing for you to. You just weren't popping out for me. Joey, I think out of the males you really owned it. Your voice was on the spot, and so was your dancing, good job! '''Robert: '''So Lea, who do you pick as the homework assignment winner? '''Lea: '''This was a tough choice, but I pick... '- Camera flashes to Nasia, Joey, and Mark - ' '''Lea: '''Nasia! '''Confession Cam - Nasia: '''I can't believe Lea Michele picked me! I feel so special right now! '''Confession Cam - Delilah: '''That bitch ignored me for Nasia? Obviously she was intimidated by my talent. *rolls eyes* '''Confession Cam - Joey: '''I'm pretty bummed. I came so close to winning, but I'm happy Nasia won. '''Robert: '''Good job Nasia, you will have a one on one mentoring session, and a stand-out moment in the music video which is.... '''Lea: '"Love Song" by Sara Bareilles. '- Everyone cheers -' ---- '- Vocals with Shan -' '''Shan: '''So I'm meeting the kids today, which is exciting. It's going to be fun to see how they are in the studio. Mark: Head under water. And they tell me to breathe easy for a while. '''Shan: '''Wow, that was great! '''Ellie: The breathing gets harder, even I know thaT Shan: '''Okay, you messed up on that last note. So try again? '''Ellie: The breathing gets harder, even I know that Shan: '''Okay! *gives thumbs up* '''John: Made room for me but it's too soon to see If I'm happy in your hands I'm unusually hard to hold on to Shan: '''Okay, you were a little pitchy. So, I want you to try that again. '''John: Made room for me but it's too soon to see If I'm happy in your hands I'm unusually hard to hold on to Shan: 'That was better.... '- Choreography with Zach and Brooke - ' '''Confession Cam - Zach: '''I'm excited to see how the kids are going to take this choregraphy. *laughs* '''Zach: '''Okay, go one, two, three four, one, two, three, and Rae! You aren't getting down with the beat! '- Rae continues to mess up - ' '''Zach: '''Okay Rae, why don't you take a break and watch. '''Confession Cam - Rae: '''I'm really struggling with these dance moves. I'm not a dancer, at all. '- Rae joins the dance again -''' 'Zach: '''That is much better than last time! ---- - '''Video Shoot with Erik '- 'Erik: '''Okay Ellie, Tom, and Mark. I need you to get up on the stage. '- The three start dancing, but Ellie trips -''' 'Erik: '''Cut! Ellie, what are you doing? '''Ellie: '''I'm so sorry Erik! I tripped. *frowns* '''Erik: '''Lets try this again! '- The three dance again, this time Ellie nails it -''' 'Erik: '''Okay, where is my homework assignment winner! I need her! '- Nasia walks to Erik -''' 'Erik: '''Okay, I need you to get up in the front and sing and dance your ass off! '- Nasia gets on the stage and does it perfectly -''' 'Robert: '''Nasia is really working it this week. '''Shan: '''Yeah, she did great in vocals also. *smiles* '''Confession Cam - Nasia: '''I really did what Lea told me. She made it very clear on how to do great this week! '- Flashes to the one on one mentoring session between Lea and Nasia -''' 'Lea: '''So to really own this theme, you want to stand out in everything. I say belt it out in the recording booth. Take Zach's directions and do them correctly. And when you get to that video shoot, own it. '''Nasia: '''So you want me to steal the spotlight? '''Lea: '''Yes, make sure everyones eyes are on you. Don't take any prisinors, and you'll do great. I really think you're going to own it this week. *smiles* '- Scene flashes back to the video shoot -''' 'Shan: '''I think Delilah has done pretty good this week too. '''Zach: '''She was by far the best dancer out of everyone this week. ---- '- Music Video - ' '''Erik: '''Cue playback please! '- Music Video starts -''' '''Mark: Head under water And they tell me to breathe easy for a while ' Ellie': The breathing gets harder, even I know that ' John': Made room for me but it's too soon to see If I'm happy in your hands I'm unusually hard to hold on to Joey: Blank stares at blank pages No easy way to say this You mean well, but you make this hard on me Nasia with Everyone: I'm not gonna write you a love song 'cause you asked for it 'cause you need one, you see I'm not gonna write you a love song 'cause you tell me it's make or break in this If you're on your way I'm not gonna write you to stay If all you have is leaving I'ma need a better reason to write you a love song today, today Nasia: I learned the hard way That they all say things you want to hear And my heavy heart sinks deep down under you and your twisted words, Your help just hurts You are not what I thought you were Hello to high and dry Delilah: Convinced me to please you''' Lily': Made me think that I need this too' Tyler': I'm trying to let you hear me as I am '''Everyone': I'm not gonna write you a love song 'cause you asked for it 'cause you need one, you see I'm not gonna write you a love song 'cause you tell me it's make or break in this If you're on your way I'm not gonna write you to stay If all you have is leaving I'ma need a better reason to write you a love song today Justin: Promise me that you'll leave the light on''' Nina:' To help me see with daylight, my guide, gone' Rae': 'cause I believe there's a way you can love me' Tom': Because I say '''Everyone': I won't write you a love song 'cause you asked for it 'cause you need one, you see I'm not gonna write you a love song 'cause you tell me it's make or break in this Is that why you wanted a love song? 'cause you asked for it 'cause you need one, you see I'm not gonna write you a love song 'cause you tell me it's make or break in this If you're on your way I'm not gonna write you to stay If your heart is nowhere in it I don't want it for a minute Babe, I'll walk the seven seas when I believe that there's a reason to write you a love song today, today ---- '- Reveal of the bottom three -' Robert: 'Welcome everyone, this week's theme was Individuality. You guys had to stand out from eachother for the performance. Sadly, three of you will be performing for Brandon tonight. Nasia. '''Nasia: '''Yes? '''Robert: '''You won the homework assignment this week, killed in vocals, choregraphy, and the music video. Congradulations, you are the first on the callback list. You are called back for next week! '''Nasia: '*tears up* Thank you so much! You won't regret this! *leaves the stage* 'Robert: '''Delilah, Joey, Lily, Tyler, Mark, and Justin, you are called back for next week also. '- The group leaves. Leaving Tom, Ellie, John, Nina, and Rae -''' 'Zach: '''Rae, you struggled a lot today in choreography. I had to ask you to sit out and watch for awhile. Lea also said that you didn't stand out for her in the homework assignment. '''Shan: '''Ellie and John, you two messed up in the vocal booth today. You also didn't stand out very much in the music video. '''Robert: '''Tom and Nina, you guys struggled a little on the video shoot, but you are called back for next week. You may go. *smiles* '- Tom and Nina exit the stage -''' 'Confession Cam - Tom: '''I'm so blessed to have been safe! *mouths thank you* '''Robert: '''Sadly Ellie, John, and Rae, you will be performing for Ryan tonight. '''Shan: '''Now, lets get to songs! Ellie, you will be peforming "Chasing Pavements" by Adele! '''Ellie: '*makes a yes signal* 'Shan: '''John, you will be singing "Can't Fight This Feeling" by REO Speedwagon. Rae, you will be singing "Home" by Michael Buble. '''Zach: '''Now get to practicing your songs! ---- '- Ellie's rehearsing room -''' Ellie: Should I give Up, Or should I just keep chaSing paVements? 'Confession Cam - Ellie: '''It's such a pain to sing while crying. I really want to prove how good I am... '- John's rehearsing room -''' John: And I can't Fight this feeLing anymore I've forgotten wHat I've stArted fighting fOr 'Confession Cam - John: '''It really sucks that I was in the bottom this week. I am not ready for this! '- Rae's rehearsing room - ' Rae: AnoTher summer day Has come anD GOne Away IN Paris and Rome But I wanna go home MmMMMmm '''Confession Cam - Rae: '''Shit, I'm doing so bad right now. I can't believe this is happening. *cries* ---- '- LCP time -''' '- All the mentors and Brandon sit down -' 'Robert: '''So this weeks theme was Individuality. Their goal was to stand out in the performance and show us why they are here. First up is Ellie, she is a great singer, but she struggled with vocals and choreography this week. '''Brandon: '''Okay, bring her out. '- Ellie comes out on the stage -''' '''Ellie: '''Hi, I'm Ellie, and I will be singing "Chasing Pavements" by Adele. *smiles* '''Ellie: I've made up my mind, Don't need to think it over, If I'm wrong I am right, Don't need to look no further, This ain't lust, I know this is love but, If I tell the world, I'll never say enough, Cause it was not said to you, And that's exactly what I need to do, If I end up with you Should I give up, Or should I just keep chasing pavements? Even if it leads nowhere, (Nowhere) Or would it be a waste? Even If I knew my place should I leave it there? Should I give up, Or should I just keep chasing pavements? Brandon: '''Wow that was really good Ellie. You sounded great, so why did you struggle with vocals this week? '''Ellie: '''I was just really nervous this week. I was trying to impress you guys so much! I'm sorry. '''Brandon: '''It's okay, you did really good! Just remember to stand out more, if you come back. ---- '''Robert: John is next. He as well as Ellie had struggled with standing out and vocals. Brandon: 'Send him out. '- John walks onto the stage -''' '''John: '''Hi, I'm John, and I will be singing "Can't Fight This Feeling" by REO Speedwagon. '''John: I can't fight this feeling any longer And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow What started out as friendship has grown stronger I only wish I had the strength to let it show And even as I wander I'm keeping you in sight You're a candle in the window on a cold dark winter's night And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might And I can't fight this feeling anymore I've forgotten what I've started fighting for It's time to bring this ship into the shore And throw away the oars Baby I can't fight this feeling anymore Brandon: '''Okay that was good John, so tell me why you are here? '''John: '''Well, I did bad in vocals and the video shoot this week. I'm really sorry. I am much better than this. '''Brandon: '''Okay, you may go. ---- '''Robert: Next is Rae. Lea told Rae that she didn't stand out in the homework assignment. Rae also struggled with choreography and the video shoot. Brandon: Okay, send Rae out. '- Rae walks onto the stage -' Rae: '''Hi, I'm Rae, and I will be singing "Home" by Michael Buble. '''Rae: Another summer day Has come and gone away In Paris and Rome But I wanna go home Mmmmmmm May be surrounded by A million people I, Still feel all alone I just wanna go home Oh, I miss you, you know And I've been keeping all the letters That I wrote to you Each one a line or two, "I'm fine baby, how are you?" Well I would send them but I know That it's just not enough My words were cold and flat And you deserve more than that Another aeroplane Another sunny place I'm lucky, I know But I wanna go home Mmmm, I've got to go home Let me go home Brandon: 'That was good, Rae. So tell me why you're here. *smiles* '''Rae: '''Well, I did just awful this week. And I could have done WAY better. '''Brandon: '''Okay, well, if you come back, you better straighten up! '- Rae leaves the stage -''' ---- '''Brandon: Ellie, she-she's just a star. I can see her on Glee! She's what you root for. '- Flashes to the waiting room -' Ellie: 'I messed up, there's no excuse. I just hope Brandon sees I really want this. '- Flashes back to LCP room -''' 'Brandon: '''And John, I think he's got talent, but he needs to step it up big time. '- Flashes to the waiting room -''' 'John: '''I think I peformed my heart out. I hope I stay. '- Flashes back to LCP room -''' 'Brandon: '''Rae, I think she's good, but I don't think she's going to get better. I'm really struggling with her. I want to believe that she's going to own it. And I don't think she will... '- Flashes back to waiting room -''' 'Rae: '''I think I did good. Brandon liked me. So that's good. '- Flashes back to LCP room -''' 'Robert: '''So what do you think? '''Brandon: '''This one is a definite yes. *points to photo* '''Shan: '''I think this one, over that one. '''Zach: '''I disagree completely. This one should stay. '''Brandon: '''I've made my decision. '- Flashes to waiting room -''' 'Nasia: '''I just want you to know, that I love all of you! *hugs Rae and Ellie* '''Rae: '''I know! *hugs Nasia back* '- Robert enters the room -''' 'Robert: '''The list is up, go take a look. Good luck! *Robert walks out* '''Joey: '''Good luck guys! '''Delilah: '''I don't like any of you, so who cares. '''Ellie: '*rolls her eyes* '- John, Rae, and Ellie go check the list -' 'John: '*checks the list* 'John's voice: '''I'm really not ready to leave. I want this so bad. '''Rae: '*checks list* 'Rae's voice: '''I have so much more to give! I hope Brandon sees that. '''Ellie: '*looks at list* 'Ellie: '''I have so much more to show Brandon and the mentors. I'm made for Glee. '- John looks at the list tearfully -''' '- Rae just stares at the list -' '- Ellie covers her mouth with her hand -' 'Not Called Back: ' *'''Rae 'Rae: '*starts crying* '- Everyone comes to say goodbye to Rae -' 'Rae: '*hugs Ellie and John. 'Rae's exit interview: '''I'm leaving with a new experince. This is the beginning of a wonderful start. I'm just happy to have been here, and to have met all these people. ---- "Keep Holding On" by ''Avril Lavigne There's nothing you can say (Nothing you can say), Nothing you can do (Nothing you can do), There's no other way when it comes to the truth (When it comes to the truth). So... (Keep...) Keep holding on (holding on) 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through Tenacity Preview: '''Robert: '''The theme is....Tenacity! '''Narrator: '''Some are going to struggle, and cat claws are coming out. '''Unknown female: '''You're a bitch! And you only won because of your damn attitude! '''Brandon: '''If this happened on the set, you would have been fired in a heart beat! '''Robert: '''We felt you made the same mistakes again...so you're in the bottom. Category:Blog posts